Hanging By A Moment
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Sesshomaru/OC lemons contained within


**A/N: Hi. This is my first attempt at writing a Sesshomaru smut fest, so please bear with me. It's not my best lemon, but it gets the point across. Will remain a one-shot unless someone wants to see what could happen beyond this point.**

**So for now, enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A maiden stood there with her hands tied behind her back, attached to a wooden pole. She had been standing there since morning had come and the sun had long since disappeared below the horizon. She shivered, not from the cool air that was caressing her body, but from fear and sadness.

Her father had been forced to give her up as a sacrifice to the demon lord that protected the village. The demon lord had demanded that a virgin be offered to him, instead of his usual demands of money and silk. Her father was poor and had been ordered to give up his daughter to satisfy the demon lord.

"_**Why should I give up my daughter?" he asked the people who had crowded around his house. "There are other virgins in this village, more beautiful virgins."**_

"_**There is no reason for us to give up our daughters when there is a haynou virgin in this village," someone said, earning words of agreement from the others. "Your daughter is the only choice to give to the demon lord…" They stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is for the best – if she was to remain here, she would not find a husband. Let the demon lord take her…she will be much happier with him, if she survives…"**_

The maiden's father had finally agreed to the demands of the other villagers and had given her over for the preparations of the sacrifice. The women of the village had cleaned every inch of her and put scented oil in her hair. Then they dressed her in a short, white summer kimono with a blue sash tied in a bow at her waist. The girl had remained silent through it all and barely fought against the men who had tied her to the post way beyond the village's walls. There was no escaping her fate.

Her eyes lifted from the ground when she heard someone approaching through the woods. A moment later the demon lord, Sesshomaru, appeared mere yards away from her. His amber eyes held her gaze captive for a moment before she looked down at her bare feet once more. She could feel him approach her and could hear his strong heart beat.

"So, this is the virgin that was promised me?" Sesshomaru said, standing directly in front of her now. "A haynou." His voice was soft, not like what the maiden thought it would be. "What is your name, my beautiful offering?"

"Ai," the maiden replied, looking at his boot covered feet. "And please, my lord, I am not beautiful."

Sesshomaru chuckled and cupped her chin with his hand, tilting her face up so he could peer into her golden-honey colored eyes. "If I say you are beautiful, then you are," he said with a slight growl in his voice. "Understand?"

Ai nodded. "Yes…"

Sesshomaru reached behind her and cut her hands free of her bonds with his claws. Ai watched as he took hold of her hands and examined the red marks that the rope had left behind on her skin. He rubbed a thumb over one of them and she saw something shift behind his eyes. The demon lord released her hands, only to pick her up as if she was a bride.

Ai made no sound as he carried her through the forest and into a cave. Sesshomaru walked with her in his arms in the darkness of the cave for several minutes before a dim light could be seen. A fire burned at the back of the cave, providing warmth and light. Ai saw a pile of furs and silken blankets next to the fire as Sesshomaru set her down on her feet.

She turned away from the pile of furs and looked at Sesshomaru. He was pulling off his armor, leaving his chest bare and caught her staring. A smirk stretched across his lips and he threw aside the rest of his armor, approaching her once more.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, touching her face.

The haynou maiden trembled under his touch, taken aback by his gentleness. "Yes..."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he gently took one of her hands and placed it against his chest. "What do you feel?" he asked and she looked up at him, an eye brow raised in question. "This heart has long been hard against all emotion. Yet, tonight I ask you not to be afraid of me, Ai. I will not hurt you…I give you my word."

Sesshomaru cupped the back of her neck with his hand and lowered his lips to hers, tentatively. He deepened the kiss when she responded to him and slid his tongue along the crease of her lips, silently asking for entrance. Their tongues danced, moving and exploring the other's mouths until Sesshomaru pulled away to kiss her neck and down to her shoulder. The demon lord reached down and undid the sash that was in the way, throwing it aside, gently nipping at the tender flesh of her shoulder. She moaned softly as his teeth grazed her collarbone.

The demon lord pushed down Ai's kimono so that it fell in a pool around her feet, exposing her fully to him. He brought his mouth to one of her breasts and swirled his tongue around the hardened nipple, while his hand rolled the other nipple, tweaking it until gasps and pleasured moans came from Ai. He could smell her growing wetter and he gave her one more gentle nip before picking her up and moved over to the pile of furs, depositing her lightly upon them.

He stood over her for a moment, drinking in the beauty of his virgin. She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion, and he did away with the remainder of his clothing. Sesshomaru got on his knees and gently nudged her legs apart, hearing her gasp as his tip brushed against the entrance of her hot core. He leaned over her and brought his lips to her ear.

"We don't have to do this, if you're not ready," he whispered, his breath tickling her sensitive ear.

Ai looked into his eyes and saw the gentle warmth inside the lust of the moment. "I…want you," she whispered back, lifting her hips slightly so that his member grazed the inside of her thigh.

"It will hurt for a moment," Sesshomaru said quietly, cupping her body against his. "Forgive me…"

Sesshomaru kissed her as he entered her, her moan of pleasure-pain coming deep from within her. He stayed still for a moment, letting her get used to his size before she squirmed under him. The silver-haired demon lord started a rhythm of powerful thrusts into her hot core, long and slow as her nails dug into his flesh and her breath came out in kittenish moans of pleasure. Ai's hips arched up to meet his as he moved within her.

"Oh….my lord," she moaned, his teeth grazing her shoulder as he ground his hips into hers.

"Say my name," Sesshomaru ordered, nibbling on the lobe of her right ear. He knew she was holding back. "Scream it so all will know you're mine…"

His little virgin moaned his name loudly, the sound of her passion-filled voice echoing through the cave. The sound of his name rolling off her lips was sweet, making him drive harder, faster into her as he felt her walls tighten around his member. He moaned her name as he brought her up onto his lap and drove up into her, his body moving with hers. She clung to him like he would fade away at any moment, moaning his name in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out as her walls trembled around his member.

He howled and bit her on the shoulder as he was milked of his release. The maiden's chest rose and fell against his as they held onto each other, letting their orgasms rock through their joined bodies. Sesshomaru gently laid her down on the furs and pulled himself out of her, eliciting a shared moan out of the both of them. The demon lord licked the blood from her shoulder, knowing that she would scar there with a mark. His mark.

Ai curled up close to him as he lay down beside her under the silk sheets. He kissed her, the taste of her blood and sweat fresh on his tongue.

"You are my mate now," he told her quietly, holding her gaze. "No one will change that, my beloved Ai, and no one will ever take you away from me. No one will hurt you…or my child."

Ai's hand slid down to her stomach and rested there for a moment before she sighed in contentment. Sesshomaru held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Ai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Not the longest, best lemon in the world, but I think I did an okay job. Please don't forget to review – even if it is merely a few words or a flame. I like to know the honest truth about my writing, so don't hold back. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


End file.
